The Laws of Seduction
by conspiracy victim
Summary: Phoenix is left trying to seduce Franziska in order to win a bet with Miles, but will this cause his feeling to change towards the whip wielding prosecutor? R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Phoenix Wright; if I did I would be laughing hysterically in my mansion right now. Also I have only played the first game so I only know about some of the characters and their personalities from the internet. Also some things might not follow JFA game but I will try very hard to keep it relatively the same.

**The Laws of Seduction**

**Chapter one: The deal**

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time here, I had work I could be doing right now," Miles grumbled.

"Come on Edgeworth it's for the children," Phoenix joked, "You should be happy that they wanted us to speak at the first annual Children and Crime day."

"Yah, about that name they came up with."

"Gumshoe came up with it," Phoenix added. Stirring his coffee with a plastic straw, placing it in his mouth, idly crewing on it as he surveyed the crowded lunch room at the police headquarters.

"I figured as much," Miles continued, sipping his tea.

"I think it's a good opportunity for kids to see what we do, probably they will think our jobs are boring but oh well its free lunch," Nick replied optimism brimming in his eyes.

"You and free lunch, I swear you would willingly sit through a one of those time share deals they are always peddling people just to get the little free note book and lunch."

"Hey they give good free lunches."

"I should have known," Miles sighed.

Suddenly Phoenix saw a giant shadow engulf the table he was sitting at, turning around he came face to face with two giant eyes.

"Holy shit!" he yelled out, his stir straw falling from his mouth and onto the floor.

"Whoa calm down," a muffled voice sounded from inside. Taking off the head of the costume a familiar goofy grin replaced the scary looking face of whatever the costume was suppose to be.

Sighing loudly Phoenix crossed his arms, "Larry what the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Larry questioned, "They hired me to dress up and entertain people, you know mingle with the kids. Make them laugh and such."

"You probably would get the same result even without the costume," Miles calmly added.

Larry shot Miles a look but ignored the comment, "The pay stinks, almost as much as the costume. But I thought, hey I have nothing else to do, so why not?"

"I'll say that costume smells," Phoenix grimaces as the foul odor met his nose, "It smells like old cheese and cigarette smoke."

"Really, I thought it smelt like my gym bag," Larry continued.

Placing his Styrofoam up down Miles looked up, "What on earth are you suppose to be anyway?"

"Oh come on, you don't recognize the Blue Badger when you see him?" Putting on the head once again Larry started to do the dance. His singing muffled by the thick material.

"Stop it!" Edgeworth snapped, "People are looking at us."

"Fine, but I stayed up all night practicing it. I would like to get to use it."

Laughing Phoenix pulled up a chair so Larry could sit down with them, "I'm sure you will have plenty of time to dance when all the kids arrive."

"I'm not doing this for the kids," Larry continued, setting down the giant head on the table beside him.

Shaking his head realization dawned on Phoenix, "You're doing this so you can scam on the female police officers aren't you?"

Winking back, a sly smile spread over Larry's face, "Bam! You got it bud. Where else am I able to see this many hot cops." Looking over at the two men he was met with blank stairs. "What? It's either that or get arrested on purpose."

Rubbing his temple in frustration Miles tried his best not to say anything overly rude.

"I mean I am quite the lady's man, but once in a while I get in a slump," Larry sighed sadly.

"Please you a lady's man? If I remember right you were scared of girls all thought high school. I was the one who always talked to them," Phoenix replied, drinking his coffee in triumph.

"I can't see that," Miles said, his tone edging on amusement.

"I was," Phoenix retorted. "I could get almost any girl I wanted, I just found it to troublesome."

A smile crept over Miles face; this caused an uneasy feeling to spread over Phoenix's body. Miles never smiled. Well unless he was about to crush you in court.

"How about you prove it to me then," his voice was calm, but Phoenix knew that he was thinking of something.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity Phoenix replied, "How?"

Leaning back in his plastic chair Miles crossed his arms, looking like he was about to give an opening statement. "I pick one girl of my choosing that you have to try and, so called 'seduce'. Now I'm not taking about having to 'score' with her. All you have to do is get her to come with you to the dinner and dance the police department it having next Monday."

Taping his fingers lightly on the table top Phoenix felt like he was in court and the evidence was all against him. "And if I manage to do this?"

Stroking his chin Miles thought about what would be best to wager, "How about we bet on five hundred dollars. You win I pay, you lose you pay. Simple."

_Man five hundred dollar's would really help out this month on rent. But then again if I loose I'll be calling my mom for money._ Phoenix thought to himself.

"I don't know about that, I think you have lost your touch a little bit," Larry commented. Concern evident in his voice.

"I'll do it!" Phoenix replied, a little miffed that both of them thought he couldn't get a girl to go with him to some stupid supper. Now it wasn't about the money, it was his pride that was on the line.

Sticking out his arm Miles waited for Phoenix to seal the deal. All the while wearing a smug smile on his face that caused Phoenix to think that he had something else up his sleeve.

Hesitantly Nick took the prosecutors hand, knowing that this was it, no way was he turning back now.

"And you can't back down from this Wright," Miles threatened pointing his finger in his direction.

"You know me, I never back down."

"I know you all to well," Miles sighed.

"So who did you pick?" Phoenix questioned the slightest tinge of excitement in his voice.

Raising his hand Miles pointed behind Phoenix, face remaining expressionless. But his eyes told the defense attorney all to well that he was enjoying this little bet way too much.

Turning in his seat Phoenix looked at the crowds of people chatting away. There were around five girls standing behind him. All of them were pretty so that was a good sign.

"The girl in the green shirt?"

"Cold," Miles replied.

"Come on can't you just tell me?" Phoenix whined.

"It's my bet so it's my rules," Miles shot back.

Muttering under his breath he turned around again, his eyes scanning who Miles might have picked.

"The one with the giant purse?"

"Colder."

"Blue shirt?"

"Warmer."

"The one talking on her cell phone?"

"Hotter."

"Miles no one else it there that is the last one, and I distinctly remember you saying it was not a man," Nick protested.

"Oh she's there, look again," his voice dripping with amusement.

Huffing Phoenix turned around, "All I see is Franziska getting coffee. That's all." Turning around Phoenix was met with an evil smile, causing a lump to form in his throat and his mouth to go dry. "Franziska?"

"Burning," Miles replied, an amused glint in his eye.

"That's not fair!" Phoenix spat back, his voice a mixture of anger and panic.

"Too late, you didn't say who it had to be. Maybe you should be a little more thorough on your deal making next time Wright." Miles said.

"But…But she hates me!" Phoenix blurted out, panic now very evident in his voice. "Not dislike, I mean the genuine word 'hate'."

Waving the comment aside Miles continued, "I am aware of your situation, she complains enough to me about you."

Raising a brow Nick looked back at Miles, "Really?"

"Yes either that or how stupid people are when they drive. Honestly that woman is scary behind the wheel. She has at least five different colors of paint on her bumper" Miles replied rolling his eyes.

Looking back and fourth at his two friends Larry grabbed his costumes head, "Well I'm going to go. I don't want to see Nick get whipped to death."

"Thanks Larry," Phoenix replied voice full of sarcasm.

With that the two watched the Blue Badger push his way through the crowds of people, stopping once to give one of the female police officers a hug before turning around to give a thumbs up back at his friends. Leaving them both to shake their heads.

"Well I better be going also," Miles said getting up.

Grabbing the prosecutors jacket Phoenix stopped him, "What about me?"

Miles looked in Franziska's direction, watching as she pushed past people, coffee in one hand and papers and files in the other. Eventually sitting down alone at the table in the corner.

"I think Franziska might be lonely, I suggest you go and keep her company," his voice was neutral, with no hint of the amusement he was feeling inside.

"Damn you Miles, your going to get me killed," Nick grumbled.

Walking away Miles waved goodbye, "I'll be sure to come to your funeral."

Cursing loudly under his breath Nick turned to watch the female prosecutor open up one of the many files she was carrying. Eyes glued to the words she was reading.

"Well here goes nothing," Phoenix said to himself.


	2. How to gather evidence

**Chapter two: How to gather evidence **

Pushing the chair away from the table Phoenix felt his heart pound loudly against his chest as if it was trying to escape from his body.

Breathing deeply he attempted to calm down but failed miserably as he became increasingly nervous the closer he got to the prosecutor.

"Calm down Phoenix," he said to himself as he numbly pushed past the many detectives and officers that crowded the small room.

Finally reaching her table he stood there for a moment. Her eyes were still reading over the file, darting back and fourth as she read from one sentence to another.

Phoenix had to will his feet to remain still as the sudden urge to just walk away overtook him. But before he had to fight with his nerves again she looked up at him, her strangely colored eyes looking directly into his.

"Can I help you?" her voice sounded annoyed.

Working saliva back into his mouth so he could again form words, he still found it difficult under her hard stare.

"I…um was just wondering if I could sit down," he managed to say. He smiled nervously at her feeling like he was back in elementary school and his friends had just dared him to talk to a girl.

She looked at him a moment her slender brow raising ever so slightly, before looking around at the rest of the room noticing around three other empty tables including the one he just left.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright I believe there are many empty seats," Her voice was cold and had a hint of annoyance.

Turning around he saw the many seats she was talking about. Sighing deeply he turned to face her again wishing he had thought this through a little more.

Running his hand nervously through his spiky black hair he scrambled to think of something to say.

"Yes I know. You just looked like you needed company," _Wow, that was just great Phoenix._

Leaning back in her chair she crossed her arms defensively. "And you think out of all the people in this room I would like to have the pleasure of your company?"

"Well probably not, but…"

"And there is your answer Mr. Wright," she said calmly turning back to her paper.

_Shit this isn't going well. _Phoenix thought to himself. If he was going to win this bet he would have to go about this differently.

"Please Ms. von Karma. I promise not to disrupt you, I just hate sitting alone at a table." He felt like gagging being so sweet sounding towards someone who had tormented him countless times.

Sighing she put down her paper, "Fine you may sit down." Phoenix let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and went to pull out the chair across from her. "But before you sit down, get me some more coffee." She held out her empty cup towards him without even looking up.

Taking the cup from her he stood there a moment before his brain finally kicked in again. "Sure thing, how do you take your coffee?"

"Black," she spat out.

"Your sweet enough already I guess that you don't need sugar eh?" Phoenix joked.

Glaring up at him her eyes narrowing into tight slits she fought not to make a scene with so many people around. Stepping back Phoenix swore that if looks could kill he would be the next autopsy report the police department would be gawking at.

"I'll just go and get your…um your coffee then," Phoenix muttered turning to walk towards the many coffee butlers that lay spread out over the table.

Reaching the table he began to pick up butler after butler trying to find one that was still full and relatively warm. Muttering to himself how stupid that last comment was.

"I can see you are quit the smooth talker Wright," A familiar voice spoke behind him.

Turning around Phoenix saw Miles smiling smugly at him.

"Only a few minutes into it and she is ordering you around, I would say that is excellent progress."

"Shut up Miles," Phoenix growled finally finding a butler that had coffee in it. "You know if you were a nice person you would help me out a little bit."

Huffing loudly Miles shook his head, "What makes you think I have any knowledge that would be useful?"

"Come on Miles you grew up with her. You must know little things about her that would help me out."

"Example?" Miles replied arms now crossed.

Rubbing his chin thinking hard Phoenix thought over what would be the best question to ask, knowing that Miles most likely would only give up a few things.

"Well for starters what type of men does she like?"

A look of horror spread over Miles face, "Wright, she is like a sister to me. Do you honestly think I know something like that?"

"Please Miles, you must have a guess," Phoenix pleaded.

"Well if I had to guess most likely sophisticated, refined men. In other words men not like you."

"Hey I'm refined," Phoenix retorted.

"Sure you are. That's why I had to drag your drunk ass home after that wine tasting." Miles replied his voice filled with confidence.

"No one told me I was supposed to spit it out!" Phoenix shot back trying to defend himself. True he had managed to become pretty tanked off of some of the finest wines created, but honestly after a while they all tasted the same. He had to admit the best part of the day was singing at the top of his lungs along with the radio on the ride home, enjoying every moment of torment Miles had received.

"Keep telling yourself that," Miles uttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Phoenix asked, swearing he heard Miles say something.

Shaking his head Miles continued. "I don't have anything else that would be helpful. Franziska and I didn't giggle like school girls over who we had crushes on. We studied law that was our fun."

"Boy, game night at the von Karma house must have been a riot, let me guess all you played was Clue." Snapping his fingers he continued, "And I bet you always wanted to be Misses Peacock."

"Very funny." Miles droned out.

Looking down at the many goodies on the table Phoenix thought about something else a little simpler that maybe he would be able to do to impress Franziska.

"Does she like chocolate or something?" Phoenix questioned pointing to the food.

Raising a brow Miles looked over suspiciously at him. "Well I suppose she does like fruit cake."

"Ew, really?" Phoenix replied. "No one likes that. It's like eating a rock with old fruit shoved into it"

"That is all I will tell you Wright, the rest you will have to figure out yourself. Who knows why I helped you in the first place." Miles said.

"Because you are such a caring person Edgeworth," Phoenix replied. A goofy grin spread over his face.

Miles only rolled his eyes and walked away disappearing again into the crowd.

Finally making it back to the table Phoenix set the cup down in front of her.

"Took you long enough you fool, I'm surprised it's still warm," Franziska spat out.

Scratching his head Phoenix bit his lower lip nervously, "I know, sorry about that. But I thought this might make it up to you."

She looked up at him, her face looking cross, but her eyes holding a slight tint of curiosity.

Watching as he set a paper plate down her eyes looked the cake over with surprise, "How did you.."

Sitting down Phoenix sat back in his chair, and air of confidence about him, "And you didn't want me sitting with you." _Yes Phoenix you scored some points there!_

Shaking her head she looked back down at her file, "Just stay quiet you fool."

Sighing loudly Phoenix looked around, almost every detective, officer and legal staff had turned up for this. Most likely they had been forced into coming, explaining why Franziska and Miles showed up. He on the other hand was happy to get out of the office and avoid the boring paperwork that lay waiting on his desk when he returned.

His eyes looked over across the table, watching as Franziska read over the papers like she was in some sort of trance. Despite all of the noise and commotion buzzing around her she still was able to keep her focus.

His eyes drifted from the white paper she was reading up to her face.

_She doesn't look nearly as scary when she isn't threatening you in court._ Phoenix though to himself. Keeping his gaze on her he tried to think of how the hell he was going to pull this off.

Franziska and he didn't get along that well. It was a known fact among the law office. Time did however lessen her anger and bitterness towards him, but both found it hard to be together in the same room for to long.

Her eyes looked up and locked with his, catching him by surprise. He couldn't even pretend to be looking at something else; she had caught him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I was just wondering what you were reading," Phoenix lied.

Setting the paper down she took a sip of her coffee. "Just a case I will be taking in a few weeks, nothing important."

"Then why don't you relax, and enjoy the afternoon. Leave the paper work for later?"

"I do not relax Mr. Phoenix Wright. I strive for perfection," Franziska shot back her tone now back to its usual bitterness.

_Great now I'm back at zero._ "I know," Phoenix sighed, not knowing what else to say.

Franziska looked over at the defense attorney; he looked slightly defeated in being shot down by her so quickly. Guilt started to rise in her thoughts. Maybe she had been a little too bitter with her words.

"Well what do you propose, would be the best way to relax?" Franziska asked sounding like she was not overly happy about putting off work for once in her life.

Phoenix face lit up. "Well, we could go and find Miles. I think the presentations will be starting soon. We could go get a good seat?" _Yes! I'm back in the game!_

"Very well," she replied.

They both got up from the table. Franziska gathered up all her papers and files, her arms overflowing, while she balanced her coffee and cake precariously with her one hand.

"Here let me take some," Phoenix offered, taking the heavy files from her. Secretly gloating in his head over her surprised expression over him helping her.


	3. Insert witty title here

**Chapter three: Insert witty title here**

**I do not own anything that is mentioned in this chapter.**

Hugging the large bundle of files and papers tightly Phoenix prayed they would find Miles soon. Already he had been following Franziska through what seemed like a maze of halls for at least ten minutes and his hold on the papers was becoming harder and harder to keep.

His arms ached from the heavy load he had stupidly offered to carry, but no way in hell was he going to set them down for a break in front of her, or dare loose his grip risking spilling the contents onto the floor which would end in him being killed by a very angry prosecutor.

Rounding the corner he was relieved to see Miles standing outside a large set of doors.

"Well hello Wright, Franziska. Fancy seeing the both of you together." Miles spoke, barely able to keep a large grin from overtaking his face at the sight of Phoenix following Franziska like a lost dog.

"Mr. Wright was kind enough to carry my things for me," Franziska replied.

"Isn't that nice of you Wright to help her out, your just full of helpfulness today aren't you?" Miles replied looking at the defense lawyer as he tried not to say something snippy back.

"Well you know, I do enjoy helping," Nick droned out, playing along all the while resisting the urge to smack the cup of hot tea Miles was holding into his smug smiling face.

"Shall we go and sit down?" Franziska spoke up motioning to the large set of doors.

Running ahead Phoenix fumbled with the doorknob, trying not to drop everything. Managing to get a hold of the knob he awkwardly opened it and held it open.

"After you Miss von Karma," he managed to say, his voice slightly muffled by the papers and files pressed against his face.

She calmly walked by, nodding a thank you for holding the door open for her.

When Miles attempted to walk through Nick purposely let the door slam shut, hitting Miles in the knee, causing him to spill some of his drink. Opening the door Edgeworth was glaring daggers at him, as well as sporting a large wet spot on his shirt.

"Oh sorry Miles didn't see you there. I guess I can only be helpful to one person at a time," Phoenix replied back, turning he follow Franziska to the many chairs that filled the presentation room.

"Mr. Nick we finally found you!" Pearl exclaimed happily running up to him.

Setting down the papers on the floor he took the opportunity to rest his arms but again found himself holding something as Pearl jumped onto him. Groaning slightly from his already tired arms he put up with the pain and held the small girl in his arms.

"I was wondering where you guys had gone after sending you to get something decent to eat," Nick replied.

Lifting up a plastic bag happily Maya replied, "We just got back."

Eyeing the bag suspiciously Phoenix caught the sight of the obvious corner store symbol proudly displayed on the side of the bag.

"I sent you to get something to eat and you went to seven eleven?"

"Well we just sopped in to get a candy bar for the both of us to share, and well before long…" Maya trailed off.

Sighing loudly Phoenix closed his eyes, "You spent the thirty five dollars I gave you on candy didn't you?"

"It wasn't my idea Mr. Nick," Pearl responded seeing his obvious disappointment, tears beginning to well in the corner of her eyes.

Glancing back Phoenix looked to see if Franziska was going to yell at him soon for delaying their progress to the presentation but surprisingly she held a look of slight amusement. _Well she did always like to see you in distress_ he said to himself.

Setting Pearl down he grabbed the bag from Maya, "Well what did you get?" Shuffling the contents around he found a vast array of items all of which would guarantee to rot your teeth. "You can keep this stuff but I'm taking these two things."

"Come on Nick," Maya protested.

"Pop rocks and Coke are a recipe for disaster," Phoenix replied as if stating a fact in the court room. "You can have them later but not together. The rest of it you can keep but do not eat it all at once. I doubt Mr. Edgeworth wants someone getting sick in his car on the way home," Phoenix replied giving the bag back.

"Did I hear the words 'get sick' and 'Edgeworth's car' in the same sentence," Miles asked walking over, a concerned look on his face.

Waving the comment aside Phoenix continued, "Don't worry Miles no one is going to get sick."

"They better, that car cost me fifty thousand, not to mention…"

"You had to get the leather seats special order and it took you months, then they screwed up your order then the person driving it to the lot hit a seagull and smashed the windshield and so on," Nick continued the sentence, making sure to exaggerate every word.

Crossing his arms defensively Miles ignored the sarcastic tone dripping from Phoenix's voice.

"I don't know what you get so uptight about Miles," Franziska said. "I remember distinctly when we were younger, you getting sick all over the backseat of Papa's Mercedes-Benz."

"Nice one Miles, nothing like giving a classic car due respect," Phoenix replied, laughter apparent in his voice. "The next time I need ammunition against you I think I'll go visit Franziska."

"I had too much to eat, and it was hot out!" Miles protested, his face heating up as he tried to defend himself. All the while his mind reconsidering the bet he had just made with Phoenix, suddenly he wasn't liking this idea of Wright becoming potential friends with Franziska.

"Hey pal," a loud booming voice suddenly spoke behind them.

Turning Phoenix saw Gumshoe walking towards them, a large grin plastered on his face.

"It's so good that you guys could show up. I was going to speak with you earlier but it seemed you were all having and important conversation. It is about a new case?"

"No just about Miles chucking in the back of Manfred's car," Phoenix replied, not being able to resist the chance to jab at Miles one more time.

Gumshoe just stood their for a minute, his mind processing what Phoenix had just said, "Oh…well…sorry I missed out on that one," he continued not entirely sure what to say back.

"So, what sort of presentations will you be having today?" Miles asked trying to change the subject.

"It will be great Mr. Edgeworth. We will have people from different areas of the justice process talk to the kids about what they do and such."

"Will you be teaching them how to screw up investigations?" Franziska asked.

Gumshoe sighed, "No boss."

Both Phoenix and Miles looked at one another and pretended to whip the air, mouthing the noise 'Wa-pish' making sure Franziska did not see.

The presentations overall went alright, most of the kids seemed to busy text-messaging throughout the entire thing and didn't notice Phoenix fumble through his little talk about being a defense lawyer.

At one point Phoenix thought Miles was going to snap when a kid asked him why he was wearing pink, and when another asked him if he stole that cravat from Austin Powers.

On the ride home Nick didn't even notice the city streets fly by and Maya complain of her stomach hurting. All he could think of was a way to get closer to Franziska without ending up in a body bag.

**Sorry this did not really progress the story all that much but it's to hard to resist having Phoenix and Miles make snippy remarks at one another. I feel that Miles would have far too much fun rubbing this sort of thing in Phoenix's face.**


	4. Falling for you

**Chapter four: Falling for you**

"Nick turn up the volume I can't hear," Maya whined grabbing for the remote.

Phoenix pulled it away and held it over his head, "How do I know you won't change the channel to old Steel Samurai episodes?"

When all she could do was just stared back at him with large puppy dog eyes Nick pointed his finger at her.

"See, you can't even answer that. I don't want to watch this stuff either but Detective Gumshoe wanted us to watch this channel to see the police departments new public service add that he helped to make."

Pearl clapped her hands together, "Scruffy is on T.V!"

Nick sighed loudly, "Yes Pearl he is going to be on T.V."

The three of them sat on the couch and watched the local station intently waiting for the commercial to come on. Already they had waited over and hour and had to watch part of 'The Price is Right' and one of the many T.V Judge shows that aired on weekday mornings.

"Mr. Nick why don't you become a Tele-vision Judge?" Pearl asked looking up at him.

Phoenix shook his head, "No thanks, I don't want to deal with people fighting over rent and cars dented in by an angry ex. I'll stick to murder thank you very much."

"That's a little morbid don't you think?" Maya asked.

"Yes, but it pays the bills," Nick continued happily.

The door burst open loudly, the doorknob slamming against the wall with a thump. Phoenix cringed slightly imagining a giant hole in the drywall.

"Sorry about that dude," Larry apologized. "But I just had to tell you about the love of my life."

_Here we go again._ Phoenix thought to himself. "Let me guess you met her yesterday?"

"Yes, but it feels like I've known her since the first time I took breath in this world," Larry said dreamily. "I'm going bird watching with her this afternoon in the park." He continued lifting up a pair of binoculars.

"How romantic," Pearl said starry eyed, no doubt imagining Maya and Nick running together in the park hand in hand.

"Bird watching? Larry you know nothing about bird watching. The closest thing to bird watching you did was when you got hit by that pigeon on your bike last summer." Phoenix replied, whirling the remote control in his hand, pulling it away when Maya made a grab for it.

"Well then I have some experience with pigeons already," Larry said in a cheery voice.

"Those are flying rats they don't count," Phoenix shot back.

Before Larry had a chance to defend himself Maya told them to be quiet.

"Look, Gumshoe is on the television," She squealed with excitement.

* * *

Gumshoe: Hello kids my name is Detective Gumshoe and I'm here to talk to you about drugs. 

Maggey dressed like a teenager walked into the screens view: What do you mean Detective? Drugs are cool. That is what the other kids are…say (I can't read the card) umm…saying at school.

Gumshoe walked over to Maggey and stood beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder: It may seem like that at first. But soon enough using to much smack will cause your brain to crack!

Maggey placed a palm on each one of her cheeks while trying her best to make a shocked face: And what happens then Detective?

Gumshoe: You will end up living in a box and doing horrible, horrible things to get your next high.

Meekins walked into the view of the camera carrying a cardboard box behind him, his cloths tattered and dirty: I did drugs once and look at me now.

Gumshoe: So be smart kids and stay away from drugs!

All three looked at the camera and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"Wow," Larry uttered, his face still focused on the screen that had now changed to a Chia-Pet commercial. 

The rest just sat on the couch, Maya and Phoenix had their mouths hanging open while Pearl clapped happily.

"Detective Scruffy is a good actor!"

Phoenix shut off the T.V and got up stretching, "Well that was…informative."

"That was horrible," Maya said still looking at the now blank screen, "That was probably the worst public service add ever made."

"I don't know about that, but the show next door is defiantly better," Larry said his voice sounding detached and uninterested in the current conversation, his binoculars now over his eyes as he looked into the windows of the hotel that stood across from the Wright and Co. Law Office.

Phoenix pulled the blinds down forcefully earning him a disappointed groan from Larry, "Don't tell Gumshoe, I'm sure once the others in the police station see it he will get harassed enough. And I hate to see what Franziska will say when she sees that." Phoenix sighed.

Larry shuffled over to his friend, "And speaking of the German whirlwind how are things going." He kept his voice low so no one else heard.

"Nothing yet, but I'm hoping to find her today and at least talk with her or something. And if I get enough nerve ask her for coffee or something."

"Coffee? Yah right, I don't think she goes for coffee. Maybe volunteer to be a target for her whip," Larry laughed.

Phoenix laughed back sarcastically, "Go watch your birds."

"Don't mind if I do," Larry said walking towards the door, "If you need any tips about love don't hesitate to give me a ring."

"Oh I will," Nick muttered under his breath.

Sitting on the edge of his desk Nick thought about what Larry said. As much as he wanted to deny what his friend had said he was right. You don't just walk up to Franziska von Karma and ask her if she wanted to go to the corner coffee shop. Getting close to her was going to take more energy then beating her in the courtroom. Speaking of the courtroom he had lost his phone yesterday and had a suspicion he lost it yesterday after his trial.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see if I left my cell phone in the courtroom," Phoenix said walking towards the door. Looking back he noticed that the two Fey girls were busy watching the T.V again, not even noticing him leaving the room.

_Goodbye Phoenix, _he said to himself as he left the room, frowning at the dent Larry had left in the wall when he barged into the room.

Entering the empty courtroom Phoenix bent over and looked under the defenses bench and saw his huge brick of a phone under the desk.

"I was hoping I finally lost this old thing," Phoenix said looking at the large cell phone he held in his hand. "But you just won't die will you?" he uttered looking at the scratched up screen, and paint worn keys. Placing it in his jacket pocket he headed towards the large oak door.

Closing the smooth wooden door with a small click he noticed someone at the corner of his eye leaving the courtroom next to the one he had just been in. His stomach fluttered slightly when he saw who it was, whether out of excitement or fear he didn't know.

Franziska had an air of confidence about her, more then she normally had. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she walked towards the prosecution's lounge. Her whip held tightly in her gloved hand and papers in the other.

"How was your trial today," Phoenix asked loudly trying to get her attention.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him, "What a foolishly foolish question. I won of course."

"Of course," Phoenix said back. She nodded in reply, turning her back to him she continued towards her intended destination.

"Ms. von Karma, wait!" Phoenix blurted out suddenly.

She turned to meet his gaze, her eyes holding his blue ones in an intense stare.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, the air around them becoming heavy with awkwardness. Phoenix could feel his face becoming hot, and his hands slick with sweat. While Franziska just looked back, her expression bordering on annoyed having him just standing there gawking at her, looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Well congratulation." _Shit! Ask her to go for coffee you big wuss!_

She raised a slender brow at his unusual compliment, "Thank you Mr. Phoenix Wright," Her voice sounded hesitant and guarded, she knew something was going on but brushed it off as a simple compliment coming from a fellow colleague.

Phoenix turned to walk away, running his hands through his hair nervously. He had blown his chance and he knew it. Growling angrily at himself he headed towards the marble stairs that led to the elevators. Turning to see if Franziska was still standing outside the courtroom he spotted her bending over to fix her shoe. It was then that Phoenix realized how short her skirt really was. The curve of her hips, her surprisingly nice legs. Before Phoenix knew it he was blatantly staring at her. While busy looking over at her he didn't notice how close he was to the stairs. Suddenly when he stepped down expecting to meet solid ground his foot fell through open air and the next thing he knew he was at the bottom of the stairs sprawled out over a table that had snapped in half when it had painfully broken his fall and probably his back.

Groaning loudly Phoenix watched as papers that had been sitting on the table floated down from above him after being disturbed from their resting place, landing on him and the area around him.

Pain filled his head as he looked up at the buzzing florescent lights that pierced into his skull, causing the throbbing to increase in intensity. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone, he looked it over sighing in defeat when he saw no damage on it.

The sound of clicking heels making contact with cold marble filled his ears. Shutting his eyes tightly he wished he could just disappear right now. Why did he always have to look like an idiot! And why did it have to be her? He would have rather had Miles pointing and laughing at him then Franziska.

While trying to make himself look invisible he heard Franziska's voice call his name.

"Are you alright?" she asked her voice sounding slightly panicked.

Opening his eyes he squinted against the white blinding light, her face soon filling his entire view.

"I just got over excited about getting one of these pamphlets on…" he blindly reached over and grabbed a paper, "getting legal advise," he continued reading the somewhat blurred letters on the paper.

"You're bleeding," Franziska said bending down closer to him, her hand pushing aside his black hair. "Come with me there is a first aid kit in the prosecutors lounge."

Phoenix pulled himself off of the ground, pain suddenly shooting down his right side. Sucking in air through his teeth he managed to ignore the annoying throbbing in his head and the shooting pain down his side long enough to get up. As he went to step down he could feel his ankle about to give out on him. Before his face was about to be introduced to the floor yet again he felt a slender arm brace his weight.

Looking over he was shocked to see Franziska helping to support him as he staggered up the stairs he had just finished falling down. Gazing down at her he suddenly noticed how small she actually was. He stood at least five inches over her, not that he noticed when she was calling him a fool in court and whipping him into unconsciousness.

By the time they reached the lounge Phoenix could feel a small trickle of blood running down his forehead and running into his eye. He was in pain but knew he deserved it for checking her out like he did. God he felt like Larry!

"Sit," she ordered pointing at a chair next to the wall.

Nick sat down heavily, leaning his head back against the wall so he did not have to support it, but before he could relax and regain his bearings his head was suddenly pulled forwards and a cloth was being placed on his cut.

"Oww," Nick whined.

"Then you should have been more careful you fool," Franziska uttered, her voice slightly annoyed at his childness. "Hold that bandage there to stop the bleeding; I'm going to check to see if you cut yourself on another part of your head."

Phoenix reached up and held the white cloth against his skin, closing his eyes he tried to fight off the pain slowly filling his head and causing him to feel slightly ill. But he didn't have to try very hard when he suddenly felt her hands roaming through his thick hair. He could tell she had removed her gloves because her nails could be felt running along his scalp sending shivers down his spine.

Opening up his eyes his face instantly turned hot when he was met with her chest only mere inches away from his face as she examined his head for other wounds.

_Calm down Phoenix, this is Franziska who has her chest in your face, that's like…Edgeworth shoving his chest in your face. AHHH! What am I talking about this is nothing like that!_

"You should really be more careful Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska spoke suddenly her voice sounding nonchalant.

Breathing heavy Phoenix tried to gather words in his mouth, "Well I always do my own stunts."

She chuckled softly at his remark, "You are always able to find the bright side of anything Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"You can just call me Phoenix, or Nick. I don't mind," Phoenix replied his voice shaking slightly due to nervousness.

"Very well Phoenix," she stepped back and turned to gather something else out of the first aid kit. "The good news is you did not hit your head other then that small cut on your forehead."

All he could do was nod back in reply, his head still to numb to carry on an actual conversation and process the amount of words leaving her mouth.

"Thank you for helping me, you didn't have to."

Turning to face him again she held a large band-aid in her hand, "Nonsense, I may seem like a tyrant in the courtroom but I will not turn my back on someone who is hurt."

Phoenix winced in pain when he tried to move, "Ahh, I think I did something to my side."

"Let me see," she reached for his blue suit jacket and easily pulled it off him, throwing it aside carelessly. She easily undid the buttons of his dress shirt when she became fed up with his fumbling fingers trying to undo them. Once his shirt was removed she reached to pull his undershirt up but was stopped suddenly when Phoenix grabbed hold of her wrist.

His blue eyes caught hers and held them, she was so close now that he could smell her perfume and feel her soft breath against his skin. His breathing grew heavier the longer he looked back at her as if the air between them had become too thick. The clock in the room ticked loudly indicating the seconds that had passed, this was taking far to long for him to pull away or for her to lash out. Still the seconds ticket passed, both making no attempt to move apart.

Suddenly the door of the prosecutors lounge opened up to reveal a surprised looking Winston Payne. His eyes looking the pair over behind his two attached windshields he called glasses.

Phoenix and Franziska turned to look at him, both now wearing a bright red on their cheeks.

He stood there a moment, not entirely sure what to do, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Get out FOOL!" Franziska yelled, reaching for her whip and catching him in the backside before he managed to escape.

**Hope you liked the small Phoenix/Franziska moments in there. Its hard to write something sorta funny while still throwing in romance.**


	5. Not so foolish

**Chapter five: Not so foolish**

Franziska slammed the door shut loudly, almost catching poor Mr. Payne in the process. She grumbled to herself muttering the word fool under her breath. Turning to face him she could again feel her face become hot, she wanted to think it was from her outburst just now but she knew better then to fool herself.

Phoenix to still had a slight blush on his cheeks, pretending to scratch his face in an attempt to hide it he failed miserably, deciding it would be easier to just avoid her eyes.

"I'm sorry for grabbing at your shirt in such a way, I should have asked beforehand if you needed assistance," Franziska spoke suddenly, her tone stern, eyes fixed on the wall across from her.

Nick only stared back, his mind slowly processing her words before he replied, "No its fine. I don't mind you undressing me," Phoenix started swearing in his head at his idiocy even before the last word left his mouth. "I mean…wait that came out wrong. What I meant was," he fell over his words as he attempted to pull together a sentence that wouldn't make him sound stupider then he already was.

Franziska on the other hand stood silent her face now bordering on slight embarrassment, and pity for the fumbling attorney that stood before her. His face was now bright red and his hand movements greatly exaggerated as he attempted to make a coherent string of words.

With a pounding head and the hard stare of Franziska bearing down on him he felt like curling up in a corner. Lowering his head he carefully cradled his pounding head in his hands mumbling softly to himself.

"I'll just call Maya up and get her to help me back up to the office," he finally managed to say, his hands muffling his words. "You have helped me enough today already."

"Are you sure?" she asked her voice sounding unconvinced.

"Yah, they should be there," reaching for his discarded suit jacket he pulled out his cell phone, his shaking fingers pushing the numbers out of sheer memory, all the while his eyes trying to avoid hers.

One ring, two rings, three…_COME ON AND PICK UP THE F$# PHONE!! _He yelled in his head, while his face managed to remain calm. He wanted to get away so he could avoid making more of an ass of himself and maybe cry alone in the bathroom of the office. When the answering machine kicked in, he never though he would hate the sound of his own voice more then at that moment. He debated just pretending to talk to Maya on the phone but he knew that Franziska was far smarter then him and would figure it out, so he sucked in a breath and kept reminding himself that this day wouldn't last forever.

"Must be out for lunch," he said more to himself then to her.

Grabbing his things Franziska headed for the door, "Then it's decided you will come with me to my office."

"What!?" he almost fell over again at her words when he attempted to get up.

"I'm not leaving someone who just hit their head all alone. You could go unconscious, or worse. Until you get a hold of your assistant you will stay with me," her tone left no room for argue so Phoenix found himself limping behind her to the elevators, still dressed in only his pants and undershirt he knew that this must look bad on all to many levels. His odd situation, earning himself a few looks from passerby's, luckily most he had never seen before.

When they finally reached her office Phoenix found himself looking around at the new environment. He had never been on this floor of the building before. He found out about a week after starting at the firm that wandering around exploring would get you lost for half and hour and a very angry Mia to come back to.

On the dark wood of her office door was a small gold strip that had the name von Karma in black letters. Huffing to himself he wondered why he didn't have a fancy name thing on his door, only a picture that Pearl had made of him that said Mr. Nick in bright pink letters. _Note to self should probably tell Pearl to put that picture inside the office not outside._

Flicking on the lights he was met with a very large room, the desk and couch looked as if they where about to be swallowed up by the large looming bookcases that rose almost to the ceiling on either side of the room.

"Have you read all these books?" Phoenix asked looking up at the intimidating amount of legal books before him. Some in English the others he could only assume to be German.

"More then once," she calmly replied as if it was nothing spectacular.

Nick could only mouth the word 'Wow' in response.

"You may sit on that couch and wait for your assistant to call you back," she pointed to a hard ridged looking black couch.

Cringing Phoenix could almost imagine the number of people who had sat on this thing cowering in fright as they listened to Franziska carefully instruct them what to say in their testimonies.

As he sat down he was surprised that it was more comfortable then it had looked, but then again maybe it was to lure people into a false sense of comfort.

"So, this is your office?" he said awkwardly, not entirely sure if he should be speaking or not.

"That is what the name on the door says," she replied back, the sarcasm in her voice not lost on him.

He wanted to say something back but kept reminding himself about the bet he had with Miles. _Be nice Phoenix don't say anything._

He watched as she dug around in one of the many drawers of her desk before pulling out a small bottle. Walking over to him she handed him the small white object.

"Take one of these and it should get rid of your headache, I think there is a water fountain down the hall."

He nodded back looking the bottle over pretending to read the instructions all the while watching her out of the corner of his eye. He had wanted to talk with her today and maybe get a little closer at convincing her to go to the annual dinner and dance, but never did he think it would cost him almost killing himself on some stupid marble stairs.

Getting up slowly he hobbled outside, enjoying the less tense atmosphere of the hallway. Spotting the fountain he walked over to it and pressed the small metal button, sighing in frustration at how little water pressure it had.

"They almost make to suck your water out of these stupid things," he looked at the back of the bottle seeing how much to take. After a few minutes of not finding any instructions he just judged that four should be enough for his pounding head and bruised side.

Popping the pills in his mouth he swallowed them all at once, having to cough them down when they got stuck in his throat._ Nothing is going for me today._

When he stepped back into her office she was already busy at work her fingers tapping quickly over her keyboard as her eyes scanned a file full of documents. His shirt and jacket neatly folded on the arm rest of the couch with his cell phone resting on the pile. _That is probably the first time that shirt has been folded._ He thought to himself when he saw the small mound of clothing.

He set the bottle on her desk and muttered a thank you before sitting back down, his body sinking down into the cushions making him feel even more trapped in her dark office.

"How is your head feeling?" she asked her fingers still dancing over the keys with amazing speed.

A little surprised that she was still bothering to speak with him he straightened himself up on the couch, "Better. I've hit my head worse then this before."

"Really? How did you manage that?"

"A new mountain bike and Larry telling you 'don't worry you'll make it'," he replied forgetting for a second that he was speaking with Franziska.

He felt a little odd making small talk with one of his rivals that actually disliked him and didn't bother hiding it.

He watched in shock when a ghost of a smile crept over her lips at his response, but it didn't last long and strangely he was disappointed when it had left.

Running his finger through his hair like he often did when nervous he looked around the office, noting how very little she had in it besides books. Even her desk was practically empty, not like his that looked like someone had detonated a paper bomb on it.

A large window let in a small amount of light that managed to filter through the curtains, the light reflecting brightly off of her finely polished wood desk. She looked very small in her large black leather chair, the top of it at least three inches taller then her, and when Phoenix glanced down at the floor her feet just touched the floor. For a second he thought how cute she would have look as a child working away at a large business desk, feet swaying in the air.

His attention was brought back to her when she huffed in frustration, her eyes were glued to a file her finger tapping the table lightly.

Phoenix wanted to ask what she was working on but her whip sitting next to her on the desk was a good reminder to stay silent. But when he heard her sigh again he couldn't help himself.

"What are you working on?"

Slamming her file down she glared over at him, "Nothing of your concern. Just remain silent or I will make you stay silent fool," her fingers trailed over the leather of her whip dangerously.

"I was just thinking that maybe I could help," he added trying his best not to enrage her further.

She looked back at him, her face as blank as paper. This he determined scared him more then her looking angry, at least when she looked angry you knew that a face full of whip would be coming your way.

"Fine, I'll tell you what the problem is," she let go of her whip just as Phoenix let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I have a suspect that the police are certain committed the murder in question. He had a clear motive; the only problem is his alibi is rock solid."

"How was the victim killed?" Phoenix asked, hoping that he would be of some help.

"Shot once in the chest, then the building he was killed in set on fire. We were lucky that the body was in the area of the home that did not catch on fire so it was not damaged."

"The defendant has an alibi, so that means the time of death would have been when he was with someone correct?"

Sighing she set the file down, "That is what I believe an alibi is, unless it is different here in America."

_Give me a break I just cracked my head open! _"Well did the medical examiner take into account that the body would have been heated by the fire, throwing off the actual time of death?"

As she was about to open her mouth she stopped suddenly the word fool just about to leave her lips, "I do not know if he did," she sounded almost surprised at his reasoning.

"If he didn't then the defendant would no longer have an alibi." Phoenix was very proud of himself at finding a possible hole in the case that the great daughter Manfred of von Karma didn't even see. If he wasn't trying to win her over he would have enjoyed shoving it in her face. But he just silently gloated in his head over his victory.

"That is a very good point Mr. Phoenix Wri…I mean," she paused for a second an odd expression on her face, as if she had just ate something sour, "Good point Phoenix."

He couldn't help but smile hearing her force out only his first name, it sounded so strange coming from her but at the same time oddly familiar.

Leaning back in triumph he closed his eyes, "Well I was always smarter then the average bear."

"The average what?"

Opening his eyes he saw that she honestly had no idea what he was referencing to, "You know Yogi the bear, and his side kick Boo Boo?"

Franziska only raised a slender brow, "I have never heard of this yogurt the bear before. I never watched any television growing up except the news."

"Its Yogi the bear," Phoenix spoke under his breath, not even bothering to correct her. He had grown up watching T.V when he was little probably too much if you asked his mother. He and Franziska truly were from different worlds, maybe Miles was right, maybe he would never be sophisticated enough to even ask her to some stupid dinner.

For the next few minutes the pair sat in silence, the air slowly becoming heavier. Phoenix never liked awkward silence but knew better then to interrupt her again. Sitting back against the softness of the couch he could slowly feel his mind becoming cloudy, his eyes started to droop closed and his breathing deeper. He didn't want to fall asleep especially in her office but he couldn't help himself.

_I shouldn't have taken so many pills, _he reasoned.

Eventually the sound of her fingers clicking against the keys became fuzzy, each sound slowly blending into the next almost to the point he couldn't distinguish one from the other. Resting his chin against his chest he lost the fight and soon the sound of his heavy breathy accompanied the tapping of her writing.

Franziska stopped writing, rolling her chair over so she had a clear view she was amazed to see her rival fast asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling keeping a constant rhythm one would associate with sleep. Arms crossed and chin resting on his chest he was slumped over towards the arm of the couch.

She debated walking over to him and cracking her whip next to his ear, but figured what would be the point helping someone then scaring them half to death ten minutes later, it would be illogical.

Getting up, her feet carefully moved over the polished wood floor of her office, hands on her hips she looked down at him debating what to do. Bending closer to him she examined him figuring what would be the harm considering he was asleep. His bare arms now exposed she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't as scrawny as she would have made him out to be, and she had to admit he wasn't as repulsive looking as she would like to admit. Stubble could been see on his face masquerading as a beard, and the line of his jaw looking as if it had been carved out of stone.

Before she had a chance to continue she jumped back when a strange noise filled the room. Looking around in slight panic she found the source of the disturbance.

Picking up his phone she saw the name on the display to be that of his assistant, seeing as he was still asleep she answered it.

-_Hello._ Franziska spoke into the phone.

-_Hello...umm. Did I call the right number?_ _This isn't that Chinese restaurant I keep calling by accident is it? _The confused voice of his assistance replied on the other line.

_-This is Mr. Phoenix Wright's phone. _

_-Then who is this?_ Maya continued obviously still unsure at what was happening.

_-Franziska._

_-...What are you doing with his phone? Is he dead?_

_-No he is currently asleep in my office._

_-Do I want to know why he is asleep in your office? Or should I just pretend I didn't hear that?_

_-Just come and get him! _Franziska hung up setting the phone back down. "This place is full of fools," she uttered to herself.

**Kind of a transition chapter I guess you could call it, hope to update over spring holidays when I have more time and no stupid mid-terms grrrrr.**


End file.
